Dans un dernier sursaut de doutes
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS mettant en scène Hermione et Blaise, avec participation de Drago sur certains d'entre eux.  Résumé à l'intérieur pour chacun d'eux
1. Pour un peu d'argent

Bonjour, une fois de plus! Je ne blablaterai pas longuement, seulement vous dire que cet OS, que je trouve plutôt drôle, à été conçu lors de la nuit du FOF. Bonne lecture!

**Pairing: **Blaise Zabini avec présence de Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, personnages et histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Pour un peu ****d'argent**

Dans une vieille maison, un peu en retrait de la ville, un homme avait du mal à digérer ce qu'il voyait. Ça s'était fait sur le coup, il n'avait pas réellement voulut dire oui. En fait, il n'avait compris le sens du pari qu'après l'avoir accepté. Il avait rapidement voulut se retirer, sans succès, on l'avait coincé dans cette effroyable plaisanterie.

_-Merlin! Je veux mourir…_

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Blaise Zabini contemplait l'image qui lui était renvoyée. Celle d'un homme qui n'en était plus tout à fait un. Ses cheveux avaient été allongés et bouclés à l'aide d'un sort. Ses sourcils, ses jambes et ses aisselles avaient été épilé à l'aide d'un objet de torture que les moldus appelaient de la cire. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait peinturé le visage tant sur lui le résultat du maquillage était ridicule alors qu'il l'appréciait tant chez une femme. Pour compléter le tout, on lui avait fait enfiler une robe courte qui rehaussait sa fausse poitrine, une culotte guère confortable qui lui prenait dans les fesses et des escarpins sur lesquels il peinait à marcher. Il voulait mourir!

_-Allez, Blaise! Ce n'est pas si mal! Pas te connaître, je dirais que tu es une vraie femme!_

Assis derrière lui sur le rebord de la baignoire, Drago Malfoy ne cessait de ricaner depuis des heures.

_-Je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'est forcé à faire ça! Merlin!  
-Arrête de ronchonner et enfile tes gants! _

Hermione Granger venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et lui tendait les dits gants.

_-Tu as accepté le pari, alors tu le fais. On a besoin d'argent et tu le sais! _

_-Dis plutôt que TU as besoin d'argent puisque tu refuses d'utiliser le nôtre sous prétexte qu'il vient de nos parents. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui joue à la prostituée? T'aies une femme, t'aurais beaucoup plus de succès que moi!_

_-Ce n'est pas jouer à la prostituée, comme tu dis, mais être hôtesse dans un club huppé. C'est différent! Et puis, je ne peux pas le faire puisque personne ne s'approcherait de moi dans mon état!_

_-Elle est enceinte, Blaise! Un peu de respect et de compassion pour ta femme!_

Un tube de rouge à lèvre atteignit Drago en plein torse ce qui ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de rire. Blaise enfila le dernier gant, et ce regarda, une fois encore dans le miroir, l'air désespéré.

_-Tu es prêt? Aller, on y va ou on va être en retard!_

Hermione le poussa vers la sortie de la salle de bain et s'empara d'un de ses bras alors que Drago fit de même. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une salle dangereusement silencieuse. Blaise regardait autour de lui, n'y voyant que du noir et un moment, il crut qu'ils n'avaient pas transplané au bon endroit.

_-Euh…Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici? Parce que pour un club chic, ça m'a l'air plutôt abandonné. On ferait mieux de…._

_-Surprise!_

Les lumières s'ouvrirent d'un coup et des dizaines de têtes apparurent l'une après l'autre. Des dizaines de têtes qu'il fut horrifié de découvrir. Ils les connaissaient tous, des anciens amis de Poudlard. Plusieurs tenaient entre leurs mains des banderoles où trônaient les mots « _Joyeuse anniversaire, Blaise_ ».

* * *

_Si vous aussi vous auriez aimé voir la tête de Blaise en découvrant sa surprise d'anniversaire, laissez une review!_


	2. Dans un dernier sursaut de doutes

_Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du premier défi « Maxima-fic » du FOF sous la maxime « __**Tel est prit qui croyait prendre.**__ » Pour toutes informations sur le FOF ou pour vous joindre à nous, n'hésitez pas à demander, les liens sont également disponibles sur mon profil. De plus, en ce qui concerne les reviewers anonymes, je répondrai via mon blogue, lequel lien est également disponible sur mon profil. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Pairing : Drago/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé**

La guerre est terminée, leur amitié s'est soudée d'une étrange façon. Pourtant, lorsqu'il découvre son secret, il ne s'est plus quel côté choisir…

* * *

**Qui est prit qui croyait prendre**

Ils s'étaient tous réunis au 12 Square Grimmeraud comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. La guerre était terminée depuis sept mois déjà et, si beaucoup gardaient encore des séquelles, ils s'en étaient tous plus ou moins remis. Comme si c'était naturel, les vieilles rancœurs s'étaient effacées sur le champ de bataille encore bondé de corps, cherchant tous un certain réconfort, et Serpentard s'était mêlé à Gryffondor. Il avait fallu deux mois de plus pour voir naître le premier couple, Drago et Hermione. Sept mois déjà qu'ils se réunissaient, eux et leurs amis, au 12 Square Grimmeraud, anciens quartiers de l'ordre du Phoenix, toutes les semaines. À sa mort, Sirius l'avait légué à Harry qui avait choisit d'en faire un lieu de rencontre et de fête. C'est ainsi, que Blaize Zabini, métisse aux apparences froides et à la plaisanterie facile, s'était retrouvé à déambuler dans les couloirs de la vieille demeure, prenant son temps pour rejoindre les toilettes. Il venait de passer devant la chambre que Luna partageait avec Pansy lorsque des murmures retinrent son attention. Intrigué et certain d'avoir vu cette dernière dans la cuisine quelques minutes plutôt, le Serpentard revint de quelques pas en arrière. Il avait fait la paix avec Gryffondor, certes, mais sa nature vile de serpent ne s'était pas totalement effacée. Alors il écouta, sans remords et sans croire qu'il faisait là une mauvaise action.

_- Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça… C'est totalement indécent et irrespectueux envers Drago. _

_- Un bébé, Luna! Tu comprends ce que ça représente? _

_- Une petite chose à cajoler, oui…_

_- Non…Avec toute cette situation…Non… Notre couple est encore fragile, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, nous faire ça, pas après les efforts qu'on a tous fourni pour s'accepter mutuellement. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans Luna! Dix-huit ans!_

La porte s'ouvrit abruptement, les faisant toutes les deux sursauter. Hermione tenta maladroitement de cacher la boîte, preuve de sa culpabilité, derrière son dos, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Blaize fonça sur elle, l'empêchant de fuir en maintenant d'une main son épaule, et ramena de l'autre son bras vers l'avant. Il lu les mots écrits en gros sur la boîte, « teste de grossesse », et soupira. Il connaissait Drago, la suite ne s'annonçait pas réellement bien, surtout si elle le lui cachait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de réfléchir.

_-Tu es enceinte?_

_-Blaize, je… je… je…_

Les larmes menaçants de couler sur ses joues, elle le regardait comme une gamine, se mordillait la lèvre de nervosité. À ses côtés, Luna avait saisit son magasine _Le Chicaneur_ et s'était étalée sur le lit, refusant de se joindre à cette conversation. Elle y restait toutefois attentive, la preuve étant qu'elle tenait, pour une fois, son magasine à l'endroit.

_-Tu le lui as dit? _

Question vaine à laquelle il connaissait la réponse. De fait, elle secoua avec force la tête évitant du coup son regard comme si elle prédisait que ça allait le mettre en colère. À cet instant, Blaize hésitait à prendre la jeune fille en détresse contre son torse et était démangé par l'envie de la gifler ou de la secouer pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'agit toutefois pas, ayant toujours été un homme, même dans la période où il fut un salaud de première classe, qui respectait les femmes.

_-Tu as l'intention de le lui dire bientôt, alors?_

Elle restait silencieuse gardant obstinément la tête tournée vers le mur. Il se saisit, entre son pouce et son index, son menton, l'obligeant à tourner le regard vers lui. Et il lut ce qu'il avait craint, de la culpabilité. De la peur. De la honte. L'envie de fuir. Et il sut, il sut ce qu'il aurait préféré l'ignorer. Cet enfant, il n'était pas de Drago, il en était certain. L'expression qu'avaient pris les yeux de la lionne ne trompait pas. Ça réticence à en parler dévoilait tout. Il se tendit, prenant soudainement le parti de son meilleur ami, oubliant les liens fragiles qui les unissaient tous.

_-T'as conscience de ce que tu lui fais en lui cachant une information aussi importante? T'as conscience que vous n'êtes pas les seuls en jeu dans cette histoire? Hermione, bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui t'aies passé par la tête! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça!_

_-Blaise, n'en rajoute pas! Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, et combien je voudrais effacer les quelques semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, tu saurais que je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me mettre au tapis! J'y suis déjà! C'est arrivé, je ne sais comment, mais c'est quand même arrivé! _

Elle s'était dégagée de sa prise, n'acceptant pas qu'un Serpentard la juge. Surtout pas ce Serpentard là. Comment aurait-elle pu éviter une telle histoire? Bon oui, d'accord, elle savait comment, mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Drago avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilités à assumer, tant bien même qu'il ne soit pas encore au courant. Et puis, rien n'était encore certain, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la boîte et passé et passé le teste.

_-Tu as jusqu'à ce soir, Hermione. Minuit. Pas une minute de plus. Si tu ne lui as pas parlé, s'il n'est toujours pas au courant de cette histoire, alors je le ferai. Je lui en parlerais moi-même, et je ne m'excuse même pas de comment ça sortira. Je ne connais pas les détails, je ne veux pas les connaître non plus, mais lui, il a le droit de savoir. C'est mon meilleur ami, je refuse de lui cacher une telle chose. Je suis peut-être à Serpentard, mais s'il y a une chose que nos parents nous apprennent dès l'enfance, c'est d'être loyal envers les nôtres. Je me fou de tes excuses et de ce que tu diras, agit Hermione et assume tes actes! _

Il jeta un œil sur Luna, toujours étendue sur le lit et qui semblait, au final réellement plongé dans le magasine, avant de se détourner de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de quitter la chambre. Il n'avait toutefois pas été très loin, dépassant l'embrasure de la porte de quelques pas, qu'il sentit une petite main froide sur son bras, cherchant à l'arrêter. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir tout dit, et s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il l'écoute.

_-Tu sais, Blaise. Depuis quelques temps, je me dis que toi et moi on pourrait bien s'entendre si on faisait quelques efforts, ne te sauves pas si vite. Prenons-le temps de discuter._

Il conservait un air impassible, se raidit. Les paroles d'Hermione sonnaient creuses, comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Qu'espérait-elle donc obtenir d'une conversation avec lui? Son silence? Elle oubliait certainement à qui elle s'adressait.

_-Oublie ça, tout de suite, _s'avança-t-il. _Il est hors de question que je te couvre. Je te l'ai dis, je suis loyal envers ceux qui comptent pour moi. Et malheureusement pour toi, Drago a plus d'importance que toi. _

_-Ça, je n'en doute pas. Par contre, je pense détenir certaines informations qui pourraient te faire revenir sur tes positions…_

Elle s'efforçait de demeurer mystérieuse pour l'inciter à la questionner. Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement amusé par ses piètres tentatives de dissuasion.

_-Et que crois-tu savoir sur moi? Toi et moi, à moins que j'aie été bourré ce qui me surprendrait, n'avons pourtant jamais eu de conversation à cœur ouvert…_

_-Tu as raison, mais j'ai d'autres sources que ta jolie gueule. Je sais que Pansy est ta promise et que tu es loin d'en être heureux. Tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu agis par devoir familial, une autre histoire de loyauté. _

_-Ce n'est pas un secret pour personne, _répliqua-t-il. _Tout le monde le sait depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles quelques mois plutôt. Même elle! Nous ne nous aimons pas, c'est un fait, mais nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps et c'est au nom de cette amitié que nous nous sommes juré fidélité. C'est courant chez les sang-purs, ces histoires, normal que tu ne les comprennes pas, tu n'es pas du même monde que nous. _

_-Je comprends très bien, ne t'en fais pas, Blaise. Il y a toutefois un bémol à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as rompu la promesse que tu lui as faite, tu ne lui as pas été fidèle. Comment réagirait-elle, comment les autres réagiraient-ils, si je leur apprenais que tu as embrassé Luna, bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, sous le gui? Et si je leur disais que je suis persuadée que ce n'était pas votre premier baiser, et certainement pas le dernier? _

Il la regardait la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de comprendre comment elle avait pu avoir accès à ces informations. Ils avaient été seuls ce soir-là, il en était certain. Ils avaient un peu traîné quand les autres avaient quitté pour le bar. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et savait que la Serdaigle ne l'avait pas fait non plus, ils étaient liés par un sort.

_-Impossible…Tu ne peux pas savoir…Comment?_

Il ne parlait par demi-mots, de peur de se trahir, qu'elle en sache moins qu'elle tente de lui faire croire. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler, sa sueur de perler sur son front. C'était fort probablement la pire situation dans laquelle il ne s'était pas mis depuis des années.

_-Vous vous croyiez seuls alors vous n'avez pas porté attention. J'avais oublié mon sac, ce soir-là. Je suis passé le reprendre et c'est là que je vous ai vu vous susurrer des mots doux. Tout le monde me croira, j'ai mes souvenirs à l'appuie. _

_-Tu n'oserais pas! Imagine les dégâts que causerait cette histoire! Ce n'est plus que des amitiés qui sont en cause, c'est des familles qui risquent de se déchirer! _

_-Je n'hésiterai pas, Blaise. Malheureusement pour toi, Luna compte davantage pour moi que toi. Elle refuse de parler et se cloître dans sa bulle d'illusions, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est plus comme avant et qu'elle se laisse submerger par la tristesse pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec elle pour ton simple plaisir personne. Oublie cette histoire entre Drago et moi, que je suis enceinte, et j'oublierai tes écarts de conduite si tu promets de ne plus l'approcher pour lui faire de la peine. _

_-Parce que tu crois que ces deux histoires sont au même niveau? Comment oses-tu, Hermione? J'ai embrassé Luna par amour pour elle, tu sais au moins ce que c'est l'amour? J'en doute vu tes bêtises! Tu t'es laissé baiser par un autre homme alors que tu ne cesses de clamer ton amour pour Drago chaque jour! Bravo, Granger! Tu es chez moi ce que l'on appellerait la reine des garces! _

_-Parce que tu crois que j'ai laissé un autre homme me toucher? Tu délires, Zabini! Mon seul crime dans cette histoire a été d'oublier le sort contraceptif une seule fois! Drago est tout aussi coupable que moi sur ce coup là puisqu'il n'y a pas non plus pensé alors que c'est pourtant lui qui est prêt à me laisser à un autre pour ne pas avoir d'enfants! Alors oui, je sais aimer! C'est à lui que tu devrais plutôt poser la question, à lui que tu devrais faire un discours sur l'amour! Ou à toi peut-être qui ne semble pas capable d'assumer ce que tu ressens par peur d'une simple querelle familiale qui ne te concerne aucunement! _

_-Tu…Oh merde! Quel con je suis! Je…_

Il n'eut toutefois point le temps de lui présenter ses excuses que, attiré par un éclat de voix un peu plus fort que les autres, Drago était monté les retrouver. Il les regardait, un après l'autre, soupçonneux. Il s'approcha néanmoins, passant un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, comme s'il mentionnait qu'elle était chasse gardée.

_-J'ai cru entendre, Zabini, que tu traitais ma copine de reine des garces. En quel honneur, si je peux me permettre? _

_-Oh! Euh…Tu sais, Drago, c'est sorti tout seul, je le pensais pas vraiment, c'est un malentendu. Je m'excusais justement pour ces propos déplacés. Enfin, euh…Je vous laisse, je crois entendre Pansy qui m'appel en bas!_

Il ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ses souliers, se tordant les mains, visiblement en sueur. Drago n'avait jamais vu le métisse dans un tel état de non-assurance, ce qui le fit croire à un mensonge de sa part. Il se fie toutefois au sourire que lui offrait Hermione, ce qui acheva de le convaincre sur leur sincérité.

_-Tu viens, mon amour? Je retourne rejoindre les autres au salon. _

_-Vas-y sans moi, une conversation à terminer avec Luna. _

Il haussa les épaules et l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans le grand escalier en bois. Hermione regagna sa chambre sentant un poids de plus sur ses épaules. Blaise avait raison sur au moins un point, ses mensonges étaient déloyales et dangereux, pas seulement pour son couple. Elle était une Gryffondor, elle devait prendre son courage et effectuer ce teste pour enfin connaître la vérité. S'il était positif…elle pourrait toujours pleurer plus tard. En attendant, il y avait quelques questions qu'elle destinait à Luna au sujet de ses véritables sentiments.

Accroupie sur le sol de la salle de bain, elle enfouie son visage dans ses cuisses, cachant ses larmes. Elle regardait, encore et encore, le teste de grossesse moldu, espérant vainement qu'il change de couleur : négatif. Apprendre qu'elle n'était pas enceinte aurait dut la réjouir puisque ça sauvait son couple, mais, étrangement, elle ne pouvait repousser la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Depuis le matin, elle s'était vue se bercer d'illusions, s'imaginant avec cet enfant, s'imaginant, par cette opportunité, convaincre Drago qu'il pouvait lui aussi être un bon père. Tous ses rêves venaient de s'éteindre avec ce teste négatif et la tension qui l'avait fait redouter une situation comme l'autre s'évapora elle aussi dans une crise de larmes.

Un coup frappé à la porte lui rappela qu'elle accaparait l'unique salle de bain de la maison et qu'elle ferait mieux de déguerpir avant que ses sanglots ne deviennent trop bruyants et attire quelqu'un. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir pour replacer ses cheveux.

_-Une minute! _Criais-je d'une voix qui se voulait un trop enrouée.

_-Hermione, ouvre cette porte, c'est Blaise. _

Elle allait ouvrir le robinet pour éponger ses yeux bouffis au lieu de quoi, elle ouvrit la porte, laissa passer le Serpentard, et la referma prestement, paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le voir entrer. Un sort de silence plus tard, elle retira les doigts qu'elle avait posés sur ses lèvres et le laisse parler.

_-Hermione, bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? _

Elle s'était laissée glisser sur le sol et il s'était accroupit face à elle, dégageant son visage de ses cheveux. Il hésitait.

_-Tu…Tu es enceinte?_

Elle secoua la tête, le déboussolant un peu plus.

_-Non, mais…J'avais osé espérer que…_

_-Que tu pourrais le faire changer d'avis? _Comprit alors le métis.

_-Oh! Hermione…_

Il se pencha vers l'avant et la saisit dans ses bras. La tête nichée contre son torse, elle se laissa bercer, calmant ses sanglots.

_-C'est un Malfoy, Hermione, un sang-pur. On ne les fait pas changer d'avis comme ça, en claquant des doigts et à force de ruses. Même si les idées préconçues de nos enfances ont beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, il y a des choses qui prendront davantage de temps et d'autres qui sont là pour rester. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier. C'est pour le mieux, tu le sais bien. Il aurait pris cet enfant comme une trahison et en aurait été blessé. En tombant amoureuse de lui, tu devais savoir que tu aurais à faire des confessions…_

_-Je l'aime, Blaise, mais…_

Elle hésita à poursuivre, se mordillait la lèvre. Il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il connaissait qui se trouvait devant lui, mais une adolescente qui avait encore besoin d'être protégée. Puis, souhaitant effacer ce qu'elle avait entamé, elle enfouie sa tête dans le coup de celui qui avait choisit la raison plutôt que l'amour.

_-On en a bavé plus que la plupart des gens avec cette guerre. À notre âge, on n'aurait pas dut avoir souffert autant. À notre âge on aurait dut pouvoir s'amuser, insouciants, et commettre des bêtises qui nous aurait fait rire. On en a pas eu le droit, il y a bien des choses dont on a été privé, autant vous qui avez du vous battre aux côtés de Potter que nous qui avons été éduqué dans la douleur. Maintenant, on mérite d'être heureux, non? On mérite de ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête avec des futilités. Réfléchit, Hermione. L'amour est certes la plus belle chose en ce monde, mais il n'apporte pas tout…_

La mélancolie qui s'était peinte sur le visage du Serpentard aida Hermione à se reprendre et à se relever. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente effrayée, elle était subitement redevenue la jeune femme fonceuse et convaincue qu'il connaissait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire…

_-Tu as raison, Blaise. On en a suffisamment bavé avec cette guerre pour ne pas en rajouter. On mérite d'être heureux, et on le sera…_

Elle quitta la salle de bains sans égard pour son apparence négligée. Il la regardait incrédule, ayant soudainement peur des gestes qu'elle pourrait commettre. Elle était prête, à affronter des tempêtes…

_-Comment t'as pu me faire ça, Blaise? Je croyais qu'on s'était juré fidélité lorsqu'on a consentit à ce mariage! Et toi… Et toi, tu fricottes avec Lovegood dans mon dos? Fidélité, ça n'évoque rien dans ta tête? _

Les mains sur les hanches, Pansy Parkinson avait laissé place à sa colère au beau milieu du salon. Ils n'étaient malheureusement pas seuls, et tous les hommes se tassaient dans un coin, effrayés à l'idée que Pansy puisse retourner sa couleur contre eux s'ils osaient parler ou quitter la pièce.

_-Euh… Pansy, tu sais… Ce n'était rien…_

Les yeux de Blaise s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise. Il n'aurait pas cru à une scène au beau milieu du salon, alors que tout le monde était présent. Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy aimait faire dans le dramatique. Elle aurait fait une bonne actrice dans ces films moldus. Incertain, il leva une main et la pausa sur l'épaule de sa promise, essayant de la calmer et de la rassurer. Elle donna un coup d'épaule vers l'arrière, balayant sa main d'un geste un sec et le regarda avec un air hautain.

_-J'ai toléré bien des choses, Blaise, bien des choses. Mais je n'accepterai pas que d'autres femmes traînent dans le lit de mon époux. C'est terminé, Zabini. Terminé. Je te laisse toi-même annoncer à tes parents cette nouvelle. Ils seront heureux, n'est-ce pas? Tu cours à ta perte, Zabini, et tu es le seul à blâmer! _

Elle se retourna prête à l'abandonner au milieu du salon. Alors qu'elle quittait, sa main effleura celle de Ron, si subtilement que Blaise fut probablement le seul à l'apercevoir. Elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers lui avant de disparaître et il capta dans son regard l'éclat de malice qui lui tira un sourire. Pansy Parkinson aimait faire dans le dramatique même lorsque ce n'était pas réel. Alors que toute la pièce était encore sous le choc de cette scène, beaucoup d'entre eux toujours mal à l'aise et ayant du mal à trouver leur pièce dans cette ambiance chaotique, le Serpentard croisa le regard d'une certaine lionne et son sourire de victoire. Les lèvres de l'homme remuèrent en silence, formant ses remerciements, heureux qu'elle lui ait donné sa liberté sans créer un casse-tête. Il était certain que plusieurs la remercierait, non seulement Pansy et lui, mais Luna et Ron également. Et beaucoup probablement qui n'auront pas à tolérer leur couple si mal assortie et leur mauvaise humeur….

_-Hermione?_

Elle riait toujours des plaisanteries de Tonk lorsque Drago apparut dans son dos. Elle se retourna, mordant sa lèvre.

_-On peut parler? _

Elle acquiesça en silence. Après avoir déposé son vers sur le coin d'un meuble, elle saisit la main que Drago lui tendait et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs de la demeure. Entourant ses doigts crispés, elle sentait ceux de Drago, doux et aimant, on pouce caressant le dessus de sa main en de tendres cercles. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une chambre et elle hésita à l'y suivre. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aimerait lui dire, lui reprocher peut-être même, mais la peur la submergeait. Face à Drago Malfoy, elle perdait bien de ses moyens, son courage légendaire de Gryffondor ne devenant qu'une légende. Elle n'avait pas réellement peur de lui, elle l'aimait tellement. Mais elle savait qu'il avait une vision bien définit de la vie, qu'il avait été élevé dans un milieu opposé au sien où les valeurs et les croyances prenaient toutes la place. Quand elle s'était engagée avec lui, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et s'était tout de même lancée. Par amour. Seulement, jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce serait aussi dire. Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être dut y réfléchir à deux fois, tant bien même qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer sans lui.

_**Sacrifier mon bonheur pour être avec lui, ce n'est pas si cher payé quand on y pense…**_

Assise sur le lit, elle regardait ses genoux tremblants, jouant de ses dents avec sa lèvre. Elle voyait les pieds de Drago, ses jambes légèrement écartées. Il se tenait devant elle, le dos appuyé contre l'un des bureaux, ses mains reposant dessus. Il regardait lui aussi vers le bas, ses pieds probablement, ou les boutons de sa chemise froissés peut-être bien. La voix surprit la Gryffondor par sa douceur et sa résignation. Pendant un moment, elle crut même y déceler des remords.

_-Hermione, Blaise m'a fait comprendre qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi de faire des confessions si je t'aimais et si je ne voulais pas te perdre. _

Elle releva la tête, le regardant avec tant d'étonnement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-Après ce que tu as fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Et puis, ne crois-tu pas que j'avais remarqué que tu te comportais bizarrement depuis quelques temps? Je suis peut-être le pire connard ici, mais tu en restes pas moins celle que j'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi._

_-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?_

_-Parce que parler de sentiments pour moi n'est pas une chose naturelle. Je te voyais, Hermione, je savais que tu souffrais à l'intérieur et que tu me cachais quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. J'attendais que tu m'approches de toi-même. Mais tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, n'est-ce pas? _

Avec un brin de honte, Hermione secoua la tête, ses yeux revenant se fixer sur ses genoux. Elle sentait quelques larmes accrochées à ses paupières et doutait de vouloir les montrer à Drago. Entre la honte et l'amertume, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

_-Eh! Mon amour, regarde-moi. _

Il s'était agenouillé devant elle, prenant son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Les lèvres d'Hermione demeuraient pincées, refoulant les sanglots qui frappaient à la porte, laissant sa gorge tressauter sous la pression.

_-Pourquoi tu as peur de moi, Hermione? Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais… _

_-Je sais, Drago. Je n'ai pas peur de toi….je pensais juste…juste que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin. Que tu ne voudrais pas le comprendre. Tu m'as tellement parler de tes histoires de traditions familiales que…._

_-Je t'aime, Hermione. Tu es ce qui importe le plus pour toi. Plus encore que ces traditions familiales. Plus encore que l'opinion de mes parents. Et pour toi, je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices. Je refuse de te perdre, Hermione. Je t'aime trop pour cela._

Les sanglots qu'elle retenait remontèrent plus violement dans sa gorge, s'échappant malgré elle. Le « je t'aime » qu'elle voulut y rendre se brisa dans sa gorge, bouleversant le cœur de Drago. Il la trouvait si craquante avec cette apparence d'enfant, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre et de la garder contre son torse. Une main caressa son dos et ses lèvres effleuraient ses cheveux, murmurant des mots tendres pour la calmer.

_-Drago, je…_

Il soupira, s'écartant un peu d'elle sans toutefois s'en détacher. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire, Blaise lui ayant également touché un mot sur cette histoire. Néanmoins, ça reste difficile pour lui d'accepter l'idée, difficile de penser que ce pouvait être possible. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, elle lui offrait un regard si adorable, qu'il ne put point briser ses espoirs. Dans un soupire résigné, il leva une main jusqu'à sa bouche, posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour les caresser.

_-Pour l'enfant, je préférais que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. Laissons-nous le temps, mais je te promets que j'y réfléchirai…_

_**Quelques années plus tard…**_

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Hermione regardait obstinément vers l'extérieur, cachant ses larmes de rage à Drago. Elle regardait une enfant courir après un ballon, riant toute seule comme si aucun malheur ne l'entourait. Même la rage et les larmes ne pouvaient effacer le sourire de la sorcière lorsqu'elle regardait cette petite fille. Elle aurait tant aimé…

_**Pourquoi?**_

-Combien de fois m'as-tu répété que tu m'aimais, Drago?

Elle détacha les syllabes de son nom, les prononçant toutes deux avec accusation, un peu plus fort que le reste de la phrase.

-Combien de fois m'as-tu dis que tu étais prêt à changer pour moi? À faire des sacrifices pour ne pas me perdre? Combien de fois m'as-tu mentit en me disant cela, Drago?

L'homme ne disait rien, se contentant de la regarder en pinçant ses lèvres ensemble. Il était coupable, il n'avait aucune raison à lui donner. Coupable de l'avoir trompé, coupable de ne pas avoir sut répondre à ses attentes, certes, mais il n'était pas coupable de mensonges. Il l'avait vraiment voulut. Il avait vraiment voulut que leur mariage puisse avancer, mais elle avait trop attendu de lui. Dès l'instant où il lui avait fait part de son envie d'avancer avec elle, dès l'instant où il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à revenir sur certains de ses principes pour son bonheur, elle avait bridé toutes ses envies de le faire, devenant de plus en plus exigeante dans son amour. Alors il s'était laissé tenter, un soir, un seul soir. Sa plus grande erreur…

-Et toi, Hermione, contrattaqua-t-il sans même lui énoncer ses regrets. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, dirait-on. Cet enfant, c'est le tient, je me trompe?

Il fit une pause pour observer sa réaction. Elle ne broncha pas, son dos ne tressaillit même pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir croiser son regard pour y lire la culpabilité, mais elle le tenait obstinément loin de lui. Il poursuivit sans qu'elle n'ait répondue.

- Non, certainement pas. Des cheveux aussi touffus, cet air de miss-je-sais-tout sur le visage, ce ne peut être que ta fille. Quel âge a-t-elle? Cinq ans? Six ans? C'est étrange de voir que ça remonte au temps de notre séparation. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer. Qui est l'heureux élu?

_-Cet enfant, Drago, c'est celui qu'on aurait pu avoir... Si seulement tu n'avais pas été aussi bête! _

Elle lui avait craché les mots avec hargne, sans même le regarder, sans même répondre à sa question, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir obligé à quitter cinq ans plutôt.

_**Pourquoi tu es revenue, Drago? Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'arraches mon bonheur avec ta présence? **_

_-Mais il n'en sera jamais rien, laisse-moi maintenant. Et cesse de venir m'importuner. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Quelqu'un qui est bien plus important que tu ne le seras jamais. _

Elle mentait avec aplomb. Mentait dans un certain sens, parce que si elle sous-entendait à tort qu'elle partageait la vie d'un homme, il y avait tout de même son rayon de bonheur pour prendre toute la place et combler le vide que le Serpentard avait laissé derrière lui. Elle refoulait le nœud qui voulait lui oppresser la gorge. Si elle se retournait, le regardait, elle flancherait. Et se serait le cauchemar qui recommencerait. Elle replia ses doigts, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes et serra les dents. En parfaite Lady Malfoy, seule sa mâchoire crispée montrait l'état réelle de ses émotions.

_-Je ne te laisserai pas quitter ma vie, pas une seconde fois. Je t'ai retrouvé, tu ne m'échapperas plus, Hermione._

Le silence qu'elle lui donnait en retour le rendait malade. Il aurait préféré qu'elle crie, qu'elle cherche à le gifler, mais pas ce silence. Il dévoilait trop de choses. Était trop lourd à supporter. Il sentait tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire.

_-Regarde-moi, Hermione. _

Elle se retourna, l'effrayant presque avec le visage qu'elle offrait. Rongé par la haine et les larmes, il n'y avait plus rien de la douceur et du courage qui l'avait attiré chez elle il y a longtemps déjà de cela. Envolé. Sa Gryffondor, sa lionne avait disparut pour laisser place à une femme aigri qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir regagner.

_-Qui, Hermione? Qui? Je ne demande qu'à savoir le nom du salaud qui a ruiné ma vie! _

Elle détourna le regard après un autre moment de silence, revenant vers l'enfant qui jouait dans la cours.

_-Son nom, tu veux le savoir? Je te laisse deviner. Un blond, prétentieux qui se croit tout permis. Il s'appel Drago Malfoy. Malfoy. La vie lui a bien choisit son nom, c'est un vaux rien. Un connard de la pire espèce. Si un jour tu le rencontres, pense à le défigurer pour moi._

Elle lui offrit un sourire, ce même sourire qu'il lui avait appris jadis. Le sien. Il fut incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit, éberlué par son aplomb, par les révélations qu'elle sous-entendait.

_-Où es-tu, Hermione? _

Il lui agrippa les hanches et l'obligea à se retourner. Deux doigts glissés sous son menton, leur visage n'était séparé que par quelques centimètres. Obstinant, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_-Je vais te ramener au manoir, et tu reprendras ta place dans mon lit, où une Lady Malfoy se doit d'être. On repart là où tu as tout abandonné. Et cet enfant qu'on aurait pu avoir, on l'aura. Dix fois s'il le faut…Mais jamais plus tu ne me quitteras, j'ai mon honneur!_

_-Pff! Ton honneur! Quand ai-je à faire? Que fais-tu du mien? Tu veux que je sois la risée d'Angleterre? La vie d'est Malfoy n'a jamais été un secret pour personne, tu le sais mieux que moi. Je ne retournerai jamais dans le lit d'un homme qui n'a aucun remord à le partager…avec des poufiasses!_

_-Une fois, Hermione. Une seule fois. La pire erreur de ma vie. _

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Drago!_

_-Je ne joue pas, Hermione. _

_-Et en cinq ans, combien de fois? _

La question était injuste, elle le savait, mais les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle voulait lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait encore et que rien ne pourrait effacer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en ramenant cette fille au manoir.

_-Je ne les ai pas comptés, je ne te mentirai pas. Mais chaque fois, c'est ton nom qui apparaissait dans ma tête. C'est toi que je voyais dans mes bras. Toi que je voulais serrer contre moi. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Hermione. Tu es la seule à qui j'ai pu dire « je t'aime » et la seule pour qui je le pense encore._

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent amèrement. Elle voulait le croire. Elle ne demandait que ça. Mais cette seule pensée faisait renaître les larmes dans ses yeux. Même après toutes ces années, le souvenir de sa découverte, de cette fille enlacée à son mari, dans son propre lit, demeurait gravé dans sa tête. Et chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, les larmes lui venaient et la honte la submergeait. Elle n'avait pas été une bonne épouse, elle avait échoué alors que tout avait si bien commencé. Autrement, jamais il n'aurait été voir ailleurs. Même s'il était Drago Malfoy. En réalité, c'était à elle qu'elle en voulait. Pour ses échecs. Pour avoir eu l'instant de folie de croire qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer et s'entendre, former un couple et avoir un mariage heureux. Un instant de folie qui lui avait coûté l'océan en larmes. Même si tout son être lui criait le contraire et même si elle savait qu'une fois prononcés elle les regretterait, elle laissa les mots qui la brûlait s'échapper, un regard suppliant adressé à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé.

_-On doit tous faire des sacrifices, Drago, lorsque l'amour est en jeu. Autrement, autant le laisser filer que d'être malheureux…_

Il hocha la tête, sentant ses propres larmes humidifier ses yeux et se recula de quelques pas. Il revient cependant vers elle, une nouvelle lueur animant ses iris. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans qu'elle ne le repousse. Un baiser qui fut bref et passionné, du quel il se retira avec un simplement hochement de tête. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna une dernière fois. Il ne chercha même pas à lui cacher la larme qui sillonnait sur sa joue.

_-Cet enfant, Hermione, j'aimerais la connaître. _

Et sur ces paroles, il referma la porte, laissant entendre qu'il acceptait sa décision, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à tout abandonner. La tête de la Gryffondor trouva le mur, s'y appuyant avant de fermer les yeux. Pendant un instant, ce rayon de bonheur qui courait à l'extérieur sortit de son esprit et elle n'eut plus que son amour pour Drago brisé par les regrets.

-_Tel est prit qui croyait prendre…_


	3. I'm sorry for loving her

_Bonjour! Alors, j'ai écrit cet OS depuis un moment déjà, et puis étrangement je l'ai oublié dans le "document manager". Et en m'apercevant qu'il lui restait 0 jour de vie, je me suis dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je le poste! Donc, euhm...c'est ça! :D Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Pairing: Blaise/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens, ni les personnages ni l'histoire, qui sont à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_**Résumé**_

Un bal. Leur dernier jour à Poudlard. Cette guerre l'a presque tué, Blaise à besoin d'avancer. Il n'a peut-être pas choisit la bonne soirée ou peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'il oubliait juste à qui il parlait…

* * *

**I'm sorry to be in love with her **

_-Tu sais Hermione, je suis tombé amoureux cette année. J'ai toujours cru que les filles n'étaient que des passades pour mon grand plaisir, mais j'étais taré. Je ne pourrais plus m'imaginer sans cette personne à mes côtés, et j'attendrai quelle ose venir vers moi et m'accepter, car je sais, la route sera longue pour la conquérir…_

Hermione sourit à Blaise heureuse de le voir aimer sincèrement. Elle s'était longtemps désespérée de le voir passer d'un lit à un autre, croyant qu'il ne se poserait jamais. La guerre était terminée depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, et ils avaient pu terminer leurs études à Poudlard. La fin de la guerre avait marquée la fin de l'animosité entre les maisons, les élèves en ayant eu aussi assez de ne plus vivre dans la joie, de devoir se battre sans être tranquille. Une trêve qui semblait bien vouloir durer. Serpentard et Gryffondor s'étaient mêlés, le grand Drago Malfoy devenant même ami du célèbre Harry Potter. Durant cette année, Hermione Granger avait apprit à connaître Blaise Zabini, à l'apprécier même. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de leurs temps libre ensemble, comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient détestés.

_-J'espère qu'elle acceptera rapidement, Blaise. Il est grand temps que tu connaisses le véritable amour. _

Il la fit tournoyer de nouveau, se laissant le temps de choisir ses mots, avant de reprendre son histoire.

_-Je suis désolé, Mia. Tu m'en voudras sûrement quand je te dirai de qui je suis tombé amoureux, mais je veux être certain que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais cherché. C'est arrivé d'un coup, j'ai tourné les yeux vers elle, il y a quelques jours, et j'ai su qu'elle importance elle aurait désormais dans ma vie. _

La Gryffondor le regardait un peu perdu. De qui donc pouvait-il être tombé amoureux pour qu'il s'excuse ainsi pensant qu'elle lui en voudrait? Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être heureuse de son bonheur, si? À moins qu'il lui annonce qu'il est tombé amoureux de Ron, auquel cas elle ne se gênerait pas de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en était elle-même amoureuse depuis des années et que, si elle ne parvenait pas à l'avoir, il ne l'aurait pas non plus.

_-Rassure-moi, Blaise. Ce n'est pas de Ron dont on parle là? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te jure que…_

Il éclata de rire, mi-répugné mi-amusé. Qu'elle pense qu'il puisse être amoureux d'un stupide gryffon était le comble. Alors là, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Assumer son homosexualité en plus de Ron aurait été la galère!

_-Ce n'est pas Ron, Mia. Ce n'est pas Ron, mais le chemin pour conquérir cet ange ne risque pas moins d'en être ardu. Je n'abandonnerai pas, une telle perle, parce que c'est réellement une fille, je ne suis pas encore homo, mérite qu'on se battre pour elle. _

_-Blaise, qui c'est? J'imagine que je la connais? _

_-Oh oui! Très bien même. _

_- Ginny? Ça risque d'être difficile, elle s'est entichée d'Harry la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Ces deux-là sont unis pour longtemps! _

_-Ce n'est pas Ginny, c'est…quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un à qui tu n'oserais pas penser._

_-Luna, alors? _

Il ne répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre.

_-Pas que je ne puisse pas croire qu'un homme puisse vouloir en couple avec elle, enfin, oui peut-être un peu puisqu'elle a des idées assez étranges quelques fois, mais j'arrive pas à vous imaginer les deux ensembles. Enfin, tu es Blaise Zabini! Tu es un séducteur, juste t'imaginer en couple c'est déjà bizarre. Je te vois mal en train de discuter de créature imaginaire autour d'un repas de famille ou de lire le chicaneur à l'envers! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? _

_-Hermione, Luna a du charme, mais c'est de toi que je parle. C'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux. De quel autre fille aurais-je pu sinon? J'ai passé la quasi-totalité de mon temps libre avec toi! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas couché avec une fille? Une semaine et demi! C'est énorme pour moi! Passer deux jours c'étaient déjà beaucoup, mais là, je n'en ai même pas ressentie le besoin. Parce que je n'avais que toi dans ma tête. Je n'avais que toi Hermione! _

Il s'était arrêté de la faire danser, la poussant vers l'un des murs de la salle. Sa voix s'était élevée d'un ton en parlant, mais personne ne s'en était aperçu, le musique couvrant ses intonations. Ils avaient encore un peu d'intimité. Plaquée contre le mur, Hermione ne s'avait plus vraiment comment réagir. Elle voyait ses mains, posées de chaque côté de son visage, elle voyait son visage qui se penchait vers le sien. Elle voyait même ses yeux où une flamme effrayante dansait. La flamme d'un homme déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et elle, le voulait-elle? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle voulait Ron, elle avait toujours voulut Ron. Blaise, c'était la nouveauté et le sentiment de sécurité qui lui faisait passer autant de temps avec lui. Un ami, rien de plus. Elle devait se sortir de cette situation avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus embarrassante. Un peu plus loin, par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard, elle voyait justement Ron et Harry, regardant dans sa direction. Tous les deux semblaient hésitants à intervenir, comme s'ils doutaient de l'enjeu de cette situation.

_-Blaise, je…j'aime Ron. _

Il soupira et se retourna. Sa main glissa sur son visage et remonta dans ses cheveux de jais pour se donner un minimum bonne figure. Il ne se retourna même pas de nouveau pour lui parler.

_-Je savais que tu dirais ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de me battre. Je ne te laisserai pas filer dans ses bras. S'il te veut, il devra se battre aussi et montrer qu'il te mérite vraiment. C'est un goinfre, Hermione! Un rouquin stupide qui ne pense qu'avec ce qu'il a dans le pantalon! _

Elle faillit répliquer qu'en matière d'homme pensant ave leur entrejambe, il était en bonne position, mais se retient consciente que ce genre de phrases n'allaient rien arranger.

_-Regarde-le, depuis le début de la soirée, il ne s'est pas intéressé à toi une seule fois. En revanche, il n'a pas cessé de reluquer le décolleter de toutes celles qui passaient prêts de toi! Ouvre les yeux, Mia! Tu ne veux pas passer ta vie avec lui! _

_-Si, je me vois très bien passer ma vie avec lui. Je l'aime Blaise. C'est difficile à comprendre, moi-même je me demande parfois ce que je lui trouve, mais rien ne pourra briser ce sentiment qui m'envahi chaque fois qu'il me sourit. C'est un idiot, peut-être bien, mais il a aussi d'autres qualités, et c'est celle-là que je vois. Un jour, il finira sûrement par me remarquer. Là, il a besoin de temps pour vivre son adolescence. Je ne veux pas lui enlever. Tu as vécu la tienne toi, plus que bien des hommes même. Tu sais de quoi il en retourne. Comment aurais-tu réagit, Blaise, si on ne t'aurait pas laissé mettre autant de filles dans ton lit?_

Il ne répondit pas de peur de la blesser. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à la question pour savoir que, s'il avait été marié avant d'être prêt, il aurait tout de même continué à fleureter d'un lit à l'autre. Il n'osa pas non plus avouer à la lionne qu'il était persuadé que Ron ne se poserait jamais et qu'il était le genre d'homme qui continuerais à gambader dans les près des autres même après qu'il ait eu des enfants.

_-Je te l'ai dis, Mia. La route sera longue pour conquérir celle que j'aime, pour te conquérir, mais je ne compte pas abandonner. _

Elle voulut réfuter, lui expliquer qu'elle ne parvenait même pas imaginer cette possibilité, lui et elle formant un couple, lorsqu'il la prit de cours. Il se pencha vers elle, plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Son regard s'enfonça à travers le sien. Elle eut l'impression qu'il la dénudait, qu'il s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de son être. Elle avait bien du mal à garder pied, sa vision se brouillait, ses pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes. Ron…Elle devait se rappeler Ron.

_-Blaise…je…non…Blaise…._

Elle sentit son souffle se mêler au sien. Elle aurait pu goûter ses lèvres si elle avait tendu les siennes. Ses jambes vacillèrent; elle faillit s'écrouler. La main du Serpentard glissa contre le mur, suivant le chemin du corps de celle qui lui faisait face. Il frôla sa joue, son épaule puis le creux de ses reins avant de venir encercler sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Un coin de sa bouche s'étira, sourire sarcastique de celui qui savait avoir gagné.

_-Je sais être patient, Mia. Je sais séduire, aussi. Je sais comment faire tomber n'importe quelle fille dans mes bras sans même avoir à le lui demander. Je pourrais te faire oublier Weasley ici même, sur cette piste de danse. Je pourrais…_

Dans le regard de l'ancienne préfète-en-chef, la peur et le désir se mêlaient, la résignation et l'obstination pointaient. Il crut même y déceler une du défi, l'incitant à la faire sombrer, ce que jamais elle ne lui demanderait. Il fut tenté, un court moment, de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de la prendre, ici même au milieu de la salle de bal, sans égard pour les autres convives. S'il n'avait pas éprouvé de respect envers elle, et s'il n'était un Serpentard ayant foi aux lois de l'apparence, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à se laisser aller à un peu de bestialité.

_-Je pourrais, _reprit-il son nez frôlant le sien, _mais je ne le ferai pas. Tu viendras de toi-même, j'en suis persuadé. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu me désires. Tu essaieras de le nier, tout d'abord, mais tu ne pourras pas éternellement ignorer l'attraction que j'exerce sûr toi. Si tu n'es pas encore tombé dans mes bras, Hermione, c'est que j'ai effacé mon côté séducteur face à toi. Ça viendra, Mia, je serais patient. _

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, brièvement, juste pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce dont il était capable, puis se retira aussi rapidement. Il se tenait désormais à une distance respectueuse, la main tendue vers elle, attendant qu'elle accepte de reprendre leur danse avortée.

Hermione ne le regardait même pas incapable d'ordonner ses pensées. Elle sentait l'effluve du parfum du métisse lui envahir les narines. Elle sentait encore son souffle qui se mêlait au sien. Elle sentait le goût de ses lèvres, les quelques frissons qu'elles lui avaient brièvement procurés. La lionne en restait pantelante. Jamais encore on ne lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour, la passion et la séduction. Oh! Elle avait observé Blaise au cours des derniers mois et croyait avoir deviné tout le charme que le jeu pouvait amener. Elle constatait maintenant à quel point elle l'avait sous-estimé. Elle avait laissé Ron la caressait une fois ou deux, mais jamais leurs lèvres ne s'étaient scellées. Il avait bien cherché à aller voir plus loin, mais elle s'était toujours rétractée au dernier instant, persuadé que se serait plus douloureux qu'agréable comme Lavande se plaisait à le raconter. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui fascinait temps les autres, maintenant, elle pensait comprendre…

Obnubilée par ses promesses envers Ron et les soudaines révélations de celui pour qui elle était certaine d'éprouver que de l'amitié, Hermione avait complètement oublié la présence du Serpentard. D'une voix grave et moqueuse, il ne se gêna pas pour la ramener à la réalité :

_-Tu m'avais promis une danse ce soir. Si je ne m'abuse, elle n'est pas encore terminée…_

Elle acquiesça en silence comme si c'était une évidence. Elle ne saisit toutefois pas la main qu'il gardait tendu comme un idiot, passant à côté de lui comme si elle ne le voyait plus. Elle quitta la salle d'une démarche un peu crispée, s'enfuyant vers les grandes portes du château à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais.

* * *

Elle était seule dehors. Il n'y avait que les échos de la musique trop forte pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait fête à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle aurait dut avertir Harry ou Ron, amener ce dernier avec elle-même, mais il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le château, encore moins dans la grande salle. Les mots du Serpentard avait fini par toucher son cœur et elle ne parvenait plus les chasse. Elle sentait sa raison flancher un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait attendre que Ron la remarque. De purs mensonges. Elle était une femme, avait besoin d'attentions et de se le prouver. Deux ans qu'elle attendait maintenant. Pourrait-elle le faire pendant deux autres encore? Si ce n'était pas Blaise, par égard pour la nouvelle amitié qui les unissait, ce serait certainement un autre, un inconnu, un connard de Poudlard, ou un autre peu recommandable rencontré le soir même.

Le vent était doux sur son visage, pas assez froid pour qu'elle songe à recouvrir ses épaules nues. Puis, elle se crispa, immobile dans cette nuit sans lune. Il était derrière elle, alors qu'elle avait atteint le saule cogneur, elle le ressentait. Comment aurait-elle pu y échapper? Elle ne se retourna pas, attendant qu'il vienne de lui-même. Et il vient. Elle le sentit contre son dos, ses mains frictionnant ses épaules et sa joue collée à la sienne. Elle sentit même son souffle la frôler lorsqu'il se mit à parler :

_-Ne me fuis pas, Hermione, c'est blessant. Et puis, tu sais que je te retrouverai, qu'importe où tu iras, je me battrais pour ton amour. _

_-Blaise..._

_-Mia…_

_-Si je fuis c'est que je sais que je ne te résisterai pas. _

_-Alors abandonnes-toi à moi! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens? Le rouquin? À d'autres, il ne s'occupe même pas de toi! Notre amitié? Elle survivra, elle est exceptionnelle, je suis à Serpentard, n'oublies pas! Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retiens, Mia? _

Il l'avait retourné, doucement, tenait fermement son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne la laisserait pas esquiver, il ne la laisserait pas lui mentir.

_-Promets-moi une chose, c'est qu'après ce soir, jamais plus on ne se reverra. Promets-moi, Blaise! _

_-Non. _

_-Alors, je continuerai à fuir. _

_-Pourquoi, Mia? _

_-Parce que ça fait trop mal…Parce que je n'arriverai pas à t'aimer, parce que je l'aime lui. Qu'importe ce que tu en penses, je ne peux pas l'oublier pour l'instant. Mais j'ai besoin….j'ai besoin…De ne plus être une enfant, de me sentir aimer…_

Sa dernière phrase s'était éteint dans un murmure, honteuse d'avoir à la prononcer. Elle sentit ses mains relâcher son visage, lui reculer d'un pas. Comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu, elle lut la surprise en lui.

_-Tu n'as jamais…_

Hermione hocha la tête s'empressant de le faire taire. _Ne prononce pas ces mots, Blaise. Ils font suffisamment mal déjà. _Les bras de l'homme se refermèrent autour d'elle, sa tête trouva sa place contre son torse, ses mots leur chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

_-Alors, je t'apprendrai. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu dois savoir, et si ensuite tu es heureuse, je te promets que je quitterai ta vie. Je ne t'oublierai pas, tu ne peux pas t'effacer de mes souvenirs, mais nos chemins ne se croiseront plus, Hermione. Promis. _

Sa bouche trouva le chemin de celle de la Gryffondor, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il la fit s'étendre, au pied de l'arbre, sur son veston qu'il avait retiré. À ce moment, ils auraient pu se trouver au milieu d'une guerre civile, rien d'autres n'aurait pourtant compté que leurs deux corps s'unissant sous cet arbre.

_-Tu me fais confiance, Hermione?_

Elle acquiesça, avide de connaître ce qu'il avait à apprendre. Et elle le découvrit, en un baiser et des dizaines de caresses…

_-Merci,_ souffla-t-elle à son oreille après avoir enfilé ses vêtements.

Il remit son veston et l'aida à se lever. Il replaça ses cheveux, donnant l'impression qu'il ne s'était rien passée, et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il m'y un moment avant de s'écarta, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

_-Je t'aime, Hermione. N'éprouves-tu donc rien pour moi? N'est-ce pas été un moment magique?_

_-Blaise…Ce n'était que pour le sexe…_

Il sourit pour dissimuler sa tristesse qui n'échappait pourtant pas à la Gryffondor. Il avait perdu la partie, alors qu'il avait été certain de pouvoir la gagner en lui faisant découvrir les plaisirs charnels. Il avait peur, peur de se retirer et d'être oublié. Il avait peur parce qu'elle hanterait toujours ses pensées comme elle les hantait depuis la fin de la guerre. Hermione Granger, celle que tous voyaient comme la fille dont personne ne pouvait tomber amoureux, avait conquit son cœur.

_-Bon, alors je crois que j'ai une promesse à tenir. Je vais partir, maintenant. M'attarder ne servirait à rien, de toute façon, on ne veut plus de moi ici. Je ne sais pas où j'irai encore, mais je ne t'oublierai pas. Si tu changes d'avis, mes bras te seront toujours ouverts. _

Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'en dissuade, mais elle demeura muette. Avalant péniblement, il s'éloigna de quelques pas à reculons avant de se retourner. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il eut totalement disparut de sa vue avant de rentrer au château pour observer Ron se trémousser avec une autre fille. Deux cœurs blessés étaient nés cette nuit. Ces deux cœurs s'étaient retrouvés, unis, puis s'étaient finalement séparés. Mais alors qu'un fera tout pour oublier l'autre, cet autre ne pourra jamais effacer cette heure de bonheur…

* * *

_Oui, oui, je sais, c'est triste, mais on essaie de ne pas me jeter des roches, d'accord? J'accepte qu'on me lance des guimauves, par contre :D _**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, pour les reviewers anonymes, je vous répondrai via mon blogue, lequel est disponible sur mon profil. **


End file.
